Sacrifice
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Rodney talks a bullet meant for John on a mission, this is the aftermath, Deathfic, sorry, Mcshep – preslash… I think it can be classed as that anyway.


**AN** – This was inspired by a Latin lesson, yes I know I have weird inspirations.

**Disclaimer** – If I did own them I think I'd need more than one copy cos I don't think one would last very long but alas I don't even have that.

**Summary** – Rodney talks a bullet meant for John on a mission, this is the aftermath, Deathfic, sorry, Mcshep – preslash… I think it can be classed as that anyway.

**Sacrifice**

Rodney breathes a sigh of relief as the puddlejumper appears. The natives gape even as they drop their stolen weapons, realising that they're outgunned if not out numbered.

All except one man who raises his even further, pointing it at John, who hasn't even noticed, there's a look of desperation in his eyes, even as he squeezes them shut and pulls the trigger.

Rodney doesn't even have to think, for possibly the first time in his life he acts without weighing up the pros and cons as he dives in front of the weapon that's just been fired at his best friend, flinching violently as his body absorbs the impact of the bullet.

He doesn't remember a lot after that, just a lot of screaming then lots of voices, one in particular, telling him, ordering him to hold on.

'John,' he mumbles as he slips into unconsciousness, recognising only that voice and feeling, and appreciating the hand that's squeezing his tightly despite several orders to let go, even if he's not able to respond to it.

The next time he wakes it's dark, and not just because his eyes are closed, it's cold too but he can hear Carson talking to someone, the Scottish brogue breaking the sound of the quiet, and he can feel the a warm hand holding his so he knows he must be alright, for a split second he debates whether or not to open his eyes and show them he's awake but then decides against it, allowing his body to drift off again.

The next time he becomes aware of his surroundings Elizabeth's there, she too has a hold of his hand and she's talking, telling him that John's fine and that he did good, that he saved John's life.

He can hear her voice breaking even through her sobs though and considers that it may be a trick to make him open his eyes, firmly he decides he isn't going to fall for it, a decision that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he'd didn't think he could open his eyes for a fully charged ZPM.

He's had a lot of visitors since then, it seems like all of Atlantis has shown up at one time or another, even Kavanaugh, who mumbled something about Rodney's IQ before running out again, and the strangest thing was that Rodney didn't think it was derogatory.

Radek has appeared too, trying to find the words in English before giving up and beginning to babble in Czech, Rodney's understanding of Czechoslovakian is rudimentary at best though and he misses most of it, getting out of it only that Rodney's an idiot but all the same he's an idiot that he cares about a great deal.

Teyla arrives and recites what sounds like a blessing, probably an Athosian prayer for healing, he thinks, Teyla's like that. Ronan's with her, but he just mutters something about the Rodney having been braver that he'd thought he could be and walking out soon after. Not ceremonial chants from him then.

Rodney wonders if they know he's awake.

It's almost as though since that first day with Elizabeth and Carson that he's sworn that he won't open his eyes until John got here but even when he does Rodney finds it hard. Swamped with relief from the knowledge that he _did_ do good and that John is safe, blending with the feeling of John's hand stroking his hair he almost misses John's voice through the quiet.

'Sorry it took me so long to get here,' he apologises and Rodney wants to tell him that it's alright, he can't seem to find the energy though and he lets himself just listen whilst luxuriating in the feel of John's hand, now stroking his face

'I just didn't think I could see you like this,' he explains, his voice quiet and ashamed.

'I'm sorry Rodney,' Rodney hears John's voice crack as it struggles to keep the sobs back.

'I'm so, so sorry,' he wonders why he can hear John's heart breaking.

In the silence that follows as John still struggles he notices for the first time the quiet in here, that should mean something, shouldn't it?

'It doesn't seem right just to be saying thank you, you saved my life Rodney,' John's got himself back under control and Rodney doesn't find it too much of an effort to drag himself away from his contemplations regarding the background accompaniment to the voice of the most important person in his life.

'Why though?' John's asking though it sounds more like begging really, 'why did you have to die?'

What?

For the first time Rodney forces his eyes open and looks around realising what the total lack of beeping in the background actually means, no machines, no heart monitor, nothing to monitor his breathing, he checks his wrist, no IV.

He sits up slightly, John's crying now, holding onto his hand tightly, he doesn't seem to have noticed that Rodney's moved.

And Rodney realises that's because he hasn't, hot tears land on his skin but he's still cold he notices abstractly and for the first time understands why.

Morgues, in his experience anyway, are always cold.

**Fin**

**AN** – Well, like I said, a Latin lesson –rolls eyes-


End file.
